Starling
Sabrielle Maris is a redhead with a light step, a smile, who auditions and works at a middle eastern restaurant. Background Sabrielle grew up in a simple, suburban home in Metararie. Mom and Dad had met when he'd been on shore leave in the Quarter, and she'd been waiting tables in the bar the family owned. They were married less than a year later, and Sabrielle born almost nine months to the day of their wedding. She had her mother's hair and temper, with her father's bright blue eyes and bright smile. She was the darling daughter, and daddy's little girl, even after her brother Duncan came along, a year after she did. Family life was busy, between lessons and sports and school activities... and when Sabrielle had just started ninth grade, she became aware of the strain between her parents. Indeed, it was their fighting that caused her powers to manifest, when she was caught in between them when they started arguing. She suddenly was inundated with too much to take in, and promptly developed a blinding migraine and threw up on the living room carpet. School was difficult for weeks, though she learned she could cheat and never get caught, though even before mid-terms, she'd forced herself to stop the practice, if only to avoid guilt From early on, she'd loved music and dancing, her father swearing she danced before she could truly walk. She was enrolled in Ballet at four, and by the time she finished high school, she'd taken classes in Ballet (Classical and contemporary), tap, jazz, hip hop, ballroom, Latin, and belly dancing. Encouraged by her father, she'd taken her love of performing north, to Ithaca College, up north in New York. Dance, music, and performing were a way to utterly concentrate, and helped her learn focus and control, though it's always a work in progress. It was at college, her dorm room partner Cara, that talked her into moving to the big city, rather than going home. During the Heroes Crisis, Sabrielle wore herself dangerously thin on a psionic as well as a physical front. She listened to thoughts day in and out, doing her best to keep her friends and family safe, and out of harm's way. Migraines sky rocketed during this time, making most medications useless due to built up resistance. Personality Someday My Prince Will Come- Sabrielle grew up in a world of dancing, singing, and acting. She's a bit of a dreamer, who still believes in the occasional happy ending and true love. Stubborn- Be it genetic, generic Southern upbringing, or just something all her own, Sabrielle can dig in her heels and out-stubborn any mule, if she really feels the need. Thankfully, it's a rare occasion. Don't Worry, Be Happy - Sabrielle always wants those around her to be happy, content, fulfilled. She can do a bit of fussing, with cooking, or presents, or even dragging someone out of their funk by their hair. While it's a temptation to use her powers to nudge someone in a good direction, it is one she can usually resist. Usually. The Moody Blues ain't just a band - Sabrielle is, at the core of herself, an empath. Whether she likes it or not, her moods can change with just a seconds long interaction. All this and Brains, too - Sabrielle knows that she can give the impression of the naive, slightly air-headed dancer, despite the fact she has been to college, and has a teaching degree. Logs *2015-11-28 - We Are Iron Women - Tony Stark is in distress, and it's up to the women in his life to save him. IRON MAN STYLE! 2017 Logs *2017-06-24 - Stark Expo 2017 - The 2017 Stark Expo kicks off with surprises, technology, and events abound! *2017-09-02 - Reassembled - Afternoon tea and meeting Tony's bride to be leads to a trip to Brazil to secure an alien element before it falls into the wrong hands. * 2017-09-03 - Space Rocks and Wedding Plans - Some of the Avengers plus Sabrielle meet in Tony's lab to discuss the recently recovered space rock and the plans for Tony and Sabrielle's wedding. Gallery File:Sabrielle_Maris.jpg / Category:Marvel Original Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken